Babysitting Gone Wrong
by Lost42
Summary: Tired of hearing his cousin and older sister argue constantly while their supposed to be babysitting Min Jun declares that he can babysit himself. How will things go?


"Why does Mun Hee have to come over?" Min Hee complained to her aunt as she was getting ready to go out for the night.

"Because you're only twelve years old and not responsible enough to take care of five children by yourself." Mi Sun explained once she finished applying some makeup.

MIn Hee went to the living room to sulk. She was sitting on the couch when the door opened and Mun Hee walked in.

"There is a thing called a door bell." Min Hee commented as Mun Hee sat down.

"Yeah well there is also a thing called a key, which I have." Mun Hee stated dangling the key in front of Min Hee's face.

"This is going to be a long night." Min Jun muttered. He had just finished dinner and decided to join Phil and Lil, who were over for a sleepover in the playroom where he couldn't hear his cousin and sister fight.

"It's about time you got here." Phil said seeing Min Jun standing in the doorway of the playroom.

"I had to finish dinner." Min Jun shrugged and joined the twins on the floor where they were playing with Min Jun's Paw Patrol toys.

They continued to play until they heard shouting from upstairs. The kids ran upstairs to see what was going on. The sight that they came upon was not what they were expecting.

"I want to hold her." MIn Hee cried pulling on Ji Yeon's legs while Mun Hee held her upper body.

The tiny one year old looked to the older kids standing in the doorway."Help." It came out as baby babble to the older kids, but the younger ones understood, even if they hadn't they could tell by the look on Ji Yeon's face that she wasn't to happy.

"Why are you fighting over a baby?' Min Jun asked.

"Becuase I want to hold her and Mun Hee won't let me." Min Hee answered.

"I changed my mind. You can hold her now." Mun Hee said smiling and setting Ji Yeon in Min Hee's lap.

"I don't want her now." Min Hee cried holding Ji Yeon away from her as a horrible smell filled the room.

"You wanted her, You changer her." Mun Hee told her throwing a daiper and a package of wipes on the floor at Min Hee's feet.

"You always wanted to be the babysitter and you gotta change daipers when you watch kids."Min Ho pointed out. He had been upstairs in his room when the camotion had started.

Min Hee layed Ji Yeon down on the floor and pulled off her pink pants, throwing them to the side. The kids all held their breath as she slowly opened the diaper and started gagging.

"I can't. You do it." Min Hee cried getting up and running towards the bathroom.

"I'll give somebody five dollars if they change this diaper." Mun Hee said.

"We'll do it." Phil and Lil volunteered before any of the other kids could raise their hands.

Phil pulled the diaper off while Lil wiped and put the new diaper on. Luckily for Phil and Lil Ji Yeon wasn't a very squimy baby so they got the diaper change over quickly.

Once the diaper was thrown away Mun Hee handed Phil and Lil a five dollar bill. They each got one since there were two of them and she didn't want to hear any fighting.

"Is the diaper gone?" Min Hee asked peering around the corner.

"Yes and you owe me ten bucks." Mun Hee told her.

"Or I could babysit Ji Yeon and you get the rest of them." Min Hee bargained.

"Deal." They shook hands and parted ways. Min Hee staying upstairs with Ji Yeon and Mun Hee taking the older kids downstairs.

Mun Hee put on a movie for the kids to unwind before bedtime, but they didn't get very far when they heard yelling and crying from upstairs.

"I knew this was going to happen." Mun Hee groaned getting up from the couch.

"Why did you let her watch Ji Yeon then?" Min Jun asked as all the kids followed Mun Hee up the stairs.

"I wanted to see how long she would last." Mun Hee answered with a smile.

"Your sister is not a very good babysitter." Lil whispered to Min Jun.

"Yeah stead of getting babies to stop crying she makes them cry." Phil added and then laughed.

They walked into the kitchen to find JI Yeon and Min Hee covered in baby food.

"What did you do now?" Mun Hee asked with a sigh.

"It's not my fault she won't eat." Min Hee complained glaring at Ji Yeon, who smiled just smiled back at her from her high chair.

"I'll give her a bath and you can clean the kitchen." Mun Hee said lifting Ji Yeon into her arms.

"You already said I was babysitting her." Min Hee declared taking Ji Yeon.

"Ok, but you're cleaning the kitchen too." Mun Hee stated leading the older kids into the living room. They continued the movie they had started but once again didn't get very far.

Mun Hee ran into the bathroom when she heard Ji Yeon screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why is she screaming?" Mun Hee asked taking Ji yeon out of the water only to notice her skin was starting to turn red. Mun Hee bent down and tested the water with her hand to find that it was pretty warm."You got the water to hot."

"That's how i like it." Min Hee defended herself.

"Well its way to hot for her." Mun Hee told her.

The two older girls began argueing once more. Mun Hee put Ji Yeon down so she could fix the bath.

Ji Yeon, seeing an opportunity to escape crawled out of the bathroom and out into the living room.

"You guys gotta help me." She pleading staring at all of the older kids as they sat on the couch watching the movie."Min Hee is the worst babysitter ever and they keep yelling and its hurting my ears."

"Maybe we should just babysit ourselves." Min Jun declared.

"Yeah we're not babies no more." Lil commented.

"Let's do it." Phil cheered.

"I get to be in charge for once." Min Ho added louder then he intended to.

"Why do you get to be in charge?' Min Jun asked.

"Cause I'm the oldest." Min Ho stated.

"Mun Hee is the oldest and look how her babysitting turned out." Min Jun pointed out.

"Oh right. I guess no one is in charge then." Min Ho said a bit disappointed.

"Ok first we gotta trap them in a room." Min Jun relayed his plan to his friends and they got to work. While the two girls were still argueing Min Jun shut the bathroom door on them while Phil and Lil pushed a chair up to the door and leaned it agaisnt the doorknob.

"You can come out when you learn to get along." Min Ho called from outside the door.

"Yeah. We're babysitting ourselves tonight." Min Jun added."You can come out when you stop fighting."

The kids walked back to the living room where they found Ji Yeon sitting naked on the floor.

"I guess we have to give her a bath now." Min Jun said as he noticed some spots of baby food on Ji Yeon's hands and face.

"I don't hear any yelling." Phil said as they all went into the kitchen.

"Me either and we never gave a baby a bath before." Lil added."Maybe we should let your cousin out now."

"Don't worry guys. I watched my mommy give Ji Yeon a bath before." Min Jun assured the twins as he handed Ji Yeon to his brother, who sat her in the sink and turned on the water.

"Make sure it's not to hot." Min Jun reminded him.

"I know." Min Ho replied."Where is the baby shampoo?'

"Uh oh." MIn Jun cried."It's in the bathroom."

"Just use this." Lil said shoving the bottle of dish soap into Min Jun's hands."She'll smell like oranges."

Min Jun looked down at the bottle of orange liquid in his hands and lifted it to his nose. It smelled really good just like a freshly sqeezed orange. He handed the bottle to his brother who squirted some onto a wash cloth and began washig the baby food away.

"Ok guys we gotta get this kitchen cleaned before my mommy and daddy get back home." Min Jun instructed.

Phil and Lil looked at each other and groaned. They were better at making a mess then cleaning one up.

"Come on guys. We have to or we'll get blamed." Min Jun encouraged them.

"But it's Ji Yeon's fault." Lil complained glaring at the baby in the sink.

"That's true, but she can't zactly clean yet." Min Jun pointed out.

The kids got to work after Min Jun promised them some candy if they helped get the mess cleaned up.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Mun Hee sat in the bath tub while Min Hee layed on the floor.

"How long are they going to keep us in here?" Min Hee groaned.

"I don't know." Mun Hee answered."It's your fault we're in here."

"How?" Min Hee snapped."If it's anyone's fault its Ji Yeon's for being a cry baby all the time."

"She doesn't cry that much, at least not with me." Mun Hee pointed out just as they heard screaming from the kitchen.

"We gotta find a way out of here." Mun Hee said getting out of the bathtub and almost tripping over Min Hee.

They tried jiggleing the handle and pushing on the door, but nothing happened as the crying began to get louder.

Back in the kitchen Min Jun, Phil, and Lil finished cleaning while Min Ho was finishing up giving Ji Yeon a bath. However when he washed her face he accidently got soap iin her eyes making her cry. He splashed water in her eyes but that didnt work. She continued to cry.

"I think we should get Mun Hee now." Min Ho said lifting Ji Yeon out of the sink. She was soaking wet and wiggling as she tried to rub the soap out of her eyes. Min Ho lost his grip and Ji Yeon landed on the floor letting out an ear peircing scream.

"Go get her now." Min Ho screamed almost in tears. He had had enough babysitting himself for one night. Min Jun ran and opened the bathroom door leaving Phil and Lil standing there in shock.

"I hope she doesn't end up like Dil." Phil whispered.

"She didn't get dropped on her head Philip." Lil commented.

"She hit her head on the floor Lilian." Phil argued.

Min Jun arrived with Mun Hee stopping the twins argument as they stared at the scene before them.

"I didn't mean to." Min Ho hiccuped.

"Just go to bed all of you." Mun Hee stated firmly picking Ji Yeon up.

The kids knew by her tone of voice to do as she said. They went to their repected rooms, even Min Hee didn't complain and went to her room.

Mun Hee took Ji Yeon to the bathroom and got the soap out of her eyes and dried her off. She was still crying, but not as loud. She got her dressed in some pink footsie pajamas and made her a bottle. She put her in her swing to clm her down hoping she would go to sleep. Ji Yeon drank her bottle, but didn't go to sleep. She began to cry in her swing so Mun Hee picked her up and began walking around the living room.

"She's been sleeping with this." Min Hee said handing Mun Hee a multicolored soft caterpiller with a face on it.

"Thanks." Mun Hee said quietly taking the toy and handing it to Ji Yeon, who leaned against Mun Hee's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Min Hee asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I think so. I didn't see any bruises on her." Mun Hee answered taking a seat as well."Want to watch a movie? You can pick."

The two girls enjoyed a movie, finally getting along for the first time in their lives.

"From now on we'll leave the babysitting to you." Min Jun told Mun Hee the next morning.

"Good idea." Mun Hee said.

"Do you have any candy?" Min Jun asked suddenly remembering he had promised Phil and Lil candy for cleaing.

"I have some chocolate covered gummy bears why?" Mun Hee asked.

" I kind of promised Phil and Lil candy for cleaning the kitchen." Min Jun replied.

"I guess you guys aren't such bad babysitters after all." Mun Hee decided as she handed him the medium sized bag of candy."You were smart to come and get me when you got into trouble."

"Thanks." Min Jun blushed running off to wake up Phil and Lil.

They ate all the candy and ended up getting tummy aches.

"Do you know how to get rid of tummy aches?" Min Jun asked holding his stomach as Phil and Lil did the same.

Mun Hee handed them each a small chewable round pill. They ate them and felt better soon after. They went back to the playroom to find Ji Yeon sitting in the ball pit.

"Are you ok?" Min Jun asked looking her over for any injuries.

"Yeah, but I like when Mun Hee babysits better. I'm glad mommy and daddy are coming home today though. They don't fight or frop me." Ji Yeon said.

"Yeah. Me too." Min Jun added as he, Phil, and Lil began building a block tower only for Ji Yeon to throw a ball and knock it down.

"That's for not letting Mun Hee babysit me." Ji Yeon giggled.

"Don't worry. We learned our lesson." Min Jun assured her.

"Good. Now I'm going to take a nap." Ji Yeon told them settleing into the ball pit.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." Min Jun stated lifting her out of the ball pit and carrying her upstairs where he put her in her swing, handed her binky and caterpiller, and covered her with a blanket.

"You're not so good at being a babysitter, but you're a pretty good big brother." Ji Yeon said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Hearing this made Min Jun feel good inside. He hadn't been a big brother for long and wasn't sure if he was doing a good job half the time, but hearing his sister tell him he was good made him happy.

The End


End file.
